Sweet offerings
by thereallifemione
Summary: Ron and Hermione find themselves alone on the train ride back to Hogwarts, awkwardness starts now.This is the T version of the story if you wanna see what happened next read Wanna frog beware that one is rated M


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, never will be.

...Ron and Hermione are on the train headed back to Hogwarts, as head boy and girl had their own compartment on the train, and not before long the awkwardness started...

Hermione was staring at Ron through the cover of her Daily Prophet, while he was gazing absentmindedly out the window; he could feel her eyes on him but really didn't want to look back out of fear of not knowing what to say. Hermione gulped as she franticly tried to search her head for the words to come out, but all she could say was:

"Wanna frog?" she said while still covering her face with the paper.

Ron slowly turned to face her, red and in disbelief and asked in an almost squeaky voice "Whaat did you say?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said calmly as she lowered her paper. "I was wondering if you wanted a chocolate frog. I bought one earlier but I'm not really hungry anymore." she said this while blushing furiously and pulling out of her robes a small candy box, handing it to him.

"Ohh, a frog, sure, thanks." Said Ron grabbing the small box and feeling relived.

Why was he so nervous? though Hermione.

She watched carefully as Ron opened the box and quickly put the frog into his mouth, he then reached down to see the wizard card; he still hadn't finished his collection after all this years, he then turned the card and saw to his surprise the words _I love you_ written instead, suddenly he couldn't breath, the surprise was such he had swallowed the frog whole which was now stuck firmly in his throat. He gasped for air, as he stood up from his seat and was now pacing franticly around the train compartment while a very surprised Hermione was horrified as she saw the object of her affection turning blue. She then drew her wand and cried _Premo auxilium, _in a flash a slush of blue colored fog came out and Ron felt how it knocked the wind right out of him, he spat out the frog which leaped quickly out of the room. He fell on his knees still panting as Hermione ran towards him, sat beside him and told him sincerely stricken with concern...

-"Oh my God, Ron are you ok?"

-"Bloody hell Hermione, are you trying to kill me!"

-"What! Why you ungrateful prat I just saved your life!"

"After you made me choke on that bloody frog!" he spat out while still breathing hard now looking straight at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Well, well, I didn't do it on purpose!" she said blushing as she stood up. "How was I supposed to know you would react like that, I just wanted…" she stopped and turned away from him now scarlet, irritated and with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Ron stood up slowly still grabbing his sore throat gazing at her.

"I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you!" she said in a voice that connoted deep embarrassment and a tinge of anger.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around slowly to see his face, that face she loved so much, with such a gentle expression upon it, he brushed her tears away softly.

"So it wasn't a joke?" he asked hopeful.

"Of course not!" she said now staring at the floor between them.

"Fred and George didn't put you up to this?"

"NO!" she yelled still looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a prat, and I thought you fancied Viktor".

"NO! Of course not! You ARE daft!" said a now surprised and somehow offended Hermione.

"I love YOU, you great prat; and it doesn't matter if you don't like me, I just would've never forgiven myself if something happened and I never told you…" she said now staring back at the floor almost ashamed.

"No, no, no, don't say that" he said while gently raising her chin to meet her eyes "Of course I'm crazy about you; I've been crazy about you ever since third year"

"What?" She said smiling incredulous; now staring up into his perfect blue eyes. "So you've basically given me hell all this years for nothing."

"Hey don't blame it all on me, besides, you think it was obvious that a smart, talented, beautiful witch like yourself fancied a guy like me? I'm just the sidekick remember?" smiled Ron apprehensively.

"Well sometimes the sidekick gets the girl better than the hero." as she said this she reached up and gently passed her fingers through his fiery red hair.

"…and by the way why did you look so nervous when I asked if you wanted a frog?" she smiled while her fingers were still playing in his hair.

"Oh" said a now blushing Ron "I thought you said 'snog'."

She smiled again and said "Well that seems kind of appropriate now"

With this he took a step towards her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hermione may I kiss you?" said a now very red Ron.

She felt her whole body tingle with the idea and finally said slyly smiling "Ron you don't have to ask for permission".

Ron felt a jolt of excitement within him, and with that he leaned in gently and kissed her softly savoring every second.

They spent what could of been days just snogging senselessly in the train, until the sudden stop announcing the arrival to Hogwarts sent them crashing very literally back to reality, they picked themselves up and laughed ready to face whatever new thing life would deal them next.

Once in Hogwarts word of them being an item got out relatively quickly, first one to notice was Harry for it wasn't every day he saw his two best friends holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, he was pretty happy about this for he always knew they would end up together some day.


End file.
